winter holidays and one sick chris
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: winter holidays chris gets sick and darren is the nurse, follow-up of desperate for love
1. Chapter 1

**this a crisscolfer fanfic story in which chris gets seriously ill and darren is taking care of him this is a sort of a squeal to desperate for love,as crisscolfer spend there winter holidays helping one sick stubborn chris i own nothing i dont own glee or the characters mention in the story i am just a hopeful crisscolfer and klaine fan**

* * *

**chapter 1:**

I walked to the set as I read my script for today it was the Christmas script they were supposed to film a box klaine scene in which Blaine gives Kurt a promise ring, Darren sighed happily a scene with Chris he thought without a doubt he loved Chris they had been dating for 3 weeks ever since they shot the klaine first time car scene his break up with mia was long forgotten he still stayed at his apartment and sometimes at Chris's he they tried to stay away from the radar of the paparazzi for the better. Darren walked to Chris's trailer he knocked on the door and heard the sweet sugary voice "who is it" it's the guy hoping to kiss you today in a klaine scene Darren said.

Chris opened the door and smiled wildly he grabbed Darren's shirt and closed the door and slammed him to the nearest wall he kissed Darren feverishly as Darren ran his hand through Chris's hair Chris stuck his tongue in Darren's mouth making the hobbit size boy moan, just when he start to enjoy himself Chris flinched and groaned moving away he rocked a little back and forth Darren looked at his boyfriend with worry eyes "Chris? Sweetie are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine just having a little pain in my chest and head" he said rubbing his fore head "I wud be fine in a little while"

"Are you sure" he said wrapping his arms around Chris slender waist, "yeah sure" he smiled and kissed Darren passionately and said "I love you" on his cheek

Darren sighed "I love you to baby….now cum on we have a scene to shoot" he grabbed Chris's hand and led him to the set

* * *

After the shooting was finished Darren and Ryan were discussing whether to include the scene or not Chris was tired so he said he is going to his trailer Darren felt concerned Chris looked paler than before and was shaking a bit. Darren told Ryan that the would talk tomorrow as Darren went to Chris's trailer he opened the door and saw Chris collapsed on the floor. Darren rushed to Chris turning his body "and looking at Chris's pale face "CHRIS? OH GOD WAKE UP!, BABY WAKE UP!...OH MY GOD!" He shake Chris lifeless body taking his body in his arms "oh god he looked around as tears started to fill his eyes he did the only thing he could he yelled out to the crew "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he yelled three times than Ryan, chord, and Cory were at the door "call the paramedics" Ryan said to Cory. Tears dropped from Darren's eyes as he held on to Chris "what happened" Ryan said

"I dunno,…I w-as coming to see c-chri-s-s and I found him….he wa-s-s sick before bu-t oh god I should haa-ve done somethi-ng" he said chris heart was beating but he was unconscious

"the ambulance is on its way" cory said putting a hand on darren's shoulder Darren heard the sound of the ambulance outside he picked chris in his arms and led him out to the waiting stretcher he ride at the back with chris holding on to his hand. "I am coming with you" Ryan and cory said but Darren refused he said he could take it from here.

* * *

Darren stayed outside in the hall as chris was in the room lea, Ashley, Dianna, and Kevin were with him they came as soon as they heard lea wrapped her arm around Darren's shoulder as tears remained in his eyes the doctor came out "Mr. criss?" he called Darren got up in a rushed movement "what is it? Is he okay? Is it serious?"

"chris is fine he fainted due to excursion and tiredness and he is having trouble breathing, chris has a severe case of pneumonia and he needs to rest" he said

"oh god" Ashley said "can I see him? Is he awake?" Darren asked wiping the tears from his eyes "yes you can he was asking for you, you can take him home in an hour, I strictly advice for him to stay home for at least two weeks and stay warm and maintain his health, I have written a few medications and gave him an injection" the doctor walked to Darren and handed him the prescription "thank you" Darren breathed he was so happy chris was alive Darren lea and the rest followed him to the room chris was lying on the bed looking straight up at the ceiling he looked at Darren and smiled Darren was quiet he just was happy and sad to see chris like this "hey boy! You scared the hell out of me" Ashley said "how do you feel?" lea asked "m-better" he said weakly his eyes not leaving darren's, Darren stood there holding Chris's hand "well get better soon we will inform Ryan" dianna said

"get well soon bud" Kevin said as all of them left

Darren looked at chris "say something" chris said

"I am….happy you are alright, you scared the hell out of me" he said as tears filled his eyes again "oh, oh, baby stop, no don't cry, I am alright now" he said in a low voice cracking, he looked pale weak and he had purple violets under his eyes, Darren looked at Chris's hand. Chris sighed and tried to get up to hold Darren in his arms so he would stop crying "what are you doing? Lie back down you will hurt your self" Darren said urgently grabbing Chris's waist as chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck and nuzzled his nose in Darren's neck "no I want to hold you, I don't ever want to see you cry" he said weakly Darren held him tighter "I don't ever want to see you in bed" Darren said

"I love you" chris said kissing Darren softly on the lips

"i love you to" he said stroking Chris's cheek "the doctor said you are on bed rest for 2 weeks which means I am going no where not until you are back up on your feet" he said

Chris smiled "under house, arrest?" he took a deep breath in feeling hard to breath "with Darren criss…..hmmmm I like it" Darren smiled and kiss Chris's forehead the nurse came ready to discharge chris

This is going to be a long 2 weeks Darren thought at least Chris was okay and with me nothing else mattered but his health.

* * *

**i will continue the story in which what happens when darren takes chris home**

**review! review!XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is chapter two **

**i don't own glee or Chris or Darren or anything=p**

* * *

Darren helped Chris inside the house there was no paparazzi around to snap a picture thank fully. When they reached inside Darren stood still "okay so where do you want to sit"

"Darren…..I am sick, not handicapped I can walk" Chris said "yes but you are weak I would prefer not to make you walk up and down the stairs" Darren explained dropping Chris's bag on the floor "welllllllll…if I am not allowed to walk, even though I can-" Chris said Darren opened his mouth to protest but Chris placed a finger on Darren's lips "but!, it would be hard to cuddle with you, so…..the room it is" Chris smiled and moved his finger away from Darren's mouth and cupped his cheek before kissing him passionately as he opened his mouth, Darren broke apart leaving a very startled Chris standing there he picked Chris up in his arms and took him upstairs in the room he dropped Chris on the bed "Darren you didn't have to carry me" Chris said as he rested his back on the bed frame "I know honey…..now be nice I am going to go and get you your medicines"

* * *

"Okay this is the last one…he held a bite of chicken for him "come on! Open up"

"no, I am full Darren I can't eat anymore" he said shaking his head so Darren wont be able to give him the bite "Chris you had only 6 bites that's it, and you said you are full no wonder why you can fit in those skin tight jeans and that leotard" Chris crossed his arms to his chest and stuck his tongue out "but you like the jeans and that leotard"

"Yeah I do…..but I am not liking your diet now eat" Darren said bringing the bite to his lips

Chris shook his head

"Eat" Darren said again

"mmmmm" Chris said with his mouth closed

"eat!" Darren said with more force this time

"nghhh…." Chris opened his mouth to say no and that instant Darren shoved the bite in his mouth

Chris swallowed hard "ughhhh….Darren!" Chris exclaimed "I hate you" he said inhaling deeply

"oh really?" Darren said as he leaned forward "I can change that"

He captured Chris lips with his own Chris remained still but soon melted in him as soon as Darren trailed his tongue over Chris's lips before Chris could open up he moved away, Chris grabbed his shirt in protest "hey! I am not done yet" he said trying to pull Darren in for another kiss

"later sweet heart, I have to go get your medicines"

* * *

Darren left the room and grabbed the pills from the kitchen cabinet he sat on the bed next to Chris who was shivering "Chris? Are you feeling cold" he asked

"y-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s" he said shivering "okay but first take this" Chris took the medicines as Darren helped him one by one

As soon as he was done Darren placed the glass back on the side table and took the blanket off of Chris who jumped immediately when the cold air hit him as he grabbed Darren's arm and dug his finger nails in it. Darren loosened his grip and wrapped his arm around Chris's torso and pulled him towards his left side of the body he pulled the blanket on top of Chris and lied down next to him Chris cold feet touched Darren's "Chris you are so cold" he said at the touch of Chris bare feet with his.

"I-k-no-w-w-w" he said still shivering in Darren's arms

"may be I should take you to the hospi-"Chris cut him of and said "no! no more hospitals…I like your method more" he took his arms down from the collar of Darren's shirt and dug his hands inside Darren's shirt so they would warm up from Darren's warm skin.

Darren flinched as Chris rubbed his hands on Darren's chest. "are you sure?" he said with a shaky voice as Chris finger tips trailed up and down the lines of Darren's muscles causing the older boys head to spin

"yeah" he said he sounded much better Chris perched up a bit so he was lying half on top of Darren now Chris unbutton the first three buttons of Darren's shirt and started planting kisses from his collar bone to the hollow base of his throat Darren gulped at the sensation Chris was making him feel.

They still hadn't taken the physical step of there relationship and Darren wanted Chris so badly, but he tried not to push him. Chris started sucking on Darren collar bone as Darren moaned Chris met Darren's lips with his they kissed as if they were starving of each others touch "Darren I want to do it"

Chris said between the kisses"Chris….are you…"

"yes, I want you so much" Chris said as he bit Darren's lower lip,

This was going to be a long night Darren thought as he started unbuttoning Chris's shirt

* * *

**so chris and darren had their first time as a couple...i didn't write the details cuz i had to keep t PG =p**

**but you know the details as a crisscolfer fan**

**it was a sort chapter i promise the next one won't be ...so i hope you enjoyed it...\**

**reviewplease:D**


	3. Chapter 3: CAUGHT IN ACT PART I

**CHAPTER 3 part I **

**i don't own glee or chris or darren and .etc.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

** caught in act part I**

Darren yawned, as he pulled his hand up to cover his mouth he remembered the past experience he had of the night he thought it was a dream until he felt something nuzzling in the side of his neck he looked down and saw Chris sleeping happily next to him, his naked body pressed fully against Darren's it woke every part of his anatomy Darren stroked the lines of Chris's bare back as he felt Chris move under his touch

"mmmmmmmm" Chris hummed under Darren touch he looked up and met Darren's eyes full of love and compassion

"good morning" Darren said

Chris lifted himself up and caught Darren's lips in a searing kiss "it most certainly is a good morning"

Chris said as he started planting kisses along Darren's jaw line "I thought you weren't a morning person?" Darren asked as he continue tracing the lines of Chris's flawless chest "lying next to a person like you would most certainly will make me a morning person" chris said kssing darren one more time.

Darren smiled he got up and grabbed his sweat pants of the floor and put them on he smiled when Chris whined in protest, Darren grabbed his pillow and hit Chris lightly in the head making the younger boy angry "Darren!" he yelled as he threw the pillow at Darren but he missed. Darren laughed and said "now put some clothes on and become decent, while I make you breakfast" as he rushed outside the room before Chris could throw his pillow at him. "you better watch your back now Criss!" Chris yelled at Darren from his room

"I LOVE YOU" Darren yelled from the kitchen

"love you to!" Chris yelled back and Darren

* * *

"Chris take your medicines"

"I am feeling much better now I don't wanna take them"

"Chris no… .medicine." Darren said placing the dishes in the sink

"fine!...but I better get something in return" Chris said as he took his medicines out of the bottle

"don't worry you sure would" Darren smiled as he began washing the dishes

After he was done he looked at Chris when he heard him say "uh Darren? i have a question was I suppose to eat the blue ones?"

"what blue ones" he looked at Chris with wide eyes as he saw the wrong bottle in his hands "Chris!...you weren't suppose to take those one, they are for if you get dizzy"

"I feel dizzy now" Chris said widening his eyes as reached for Darren for support

Darren dialed at the hospital, the nurse said Chris would be fine the only side affect is that he might feel a little NOT like him self

* * *

"not like himself "Darren said as he looked at Chris lying on the couch on his stomach playing with the carpet lines

"Chris sweetie how do you feel" he said as he sat down next to Darren

"how do you feel mister Criss" he said in a weird way

"uh Chris are you.."he was cut of as Chris attacked him with his lips he sat on Darren's lap, "I am FINE BLAINE" he said as he laughed to himself

**Blaine?** Darren thought **oh god he was intoxicated, that's what the nurse meant** Chris hand went to Darren's hair as he started tugging them slightly "Blaine why didn't you put hair gel on, you always put hair gel on which makes you look like lebarache"

**Okay** Darren thought **this was going to be interesting.** Chris kissed him again but pulled away to quickly "you are not a good kisser Blaine I bet Sebastian is a good kisser…I will call Ryan and ask him to make me make out with Sebastian" Chris said

Darren's eyes popped "Chris!….."

"where's my phone…..oh here it is okay emmmmmmmmmmmmcallllinnnngggg ggg" Chris said in a singing voice "hello Ryan hi! its Kurt Hummel I want you to make me kiss….Sebastian cuz blaine's boring me…..oh my god my puppy is gone!" Chris said as he sniffed

Darren ran to Chris and snatched the phone out of his hands "sorry Ryan Chris took the wrong pills now he is freaking **High**" Ryan laughed and said for Chris to get better Darren placed the phone back on the table Chris looked at him in anger "Blaine warbler that was _**mean**_ "he pouted Darren laughed at his expression Chris looked so adorable. Chris all of a sudden snapped and ran towards the door.

"Chris what are you doing?" Darren said

"I am going out" Chris unlocked the door and ran out bare footed Darren ran at him as he saw Chris twirling around yelling **"I am king of the world!"**

Darren ran after him and pulled his arm "Chris get back inside"

"nope!" he said he tried to move but Darren grip was to strong. Chris wrapped his arm around the older boy and started shivering "em feeing colllddd" Chris shoved his hands inside of Darren's shirt and starting rubbing them creating friction

Darren wrapped his arm around Chris and rubbed his back "I know honey now let's get you inside"

"kiss me first" Chris said

Darren cupped Chris's cheek and kissed him as Chris traced Darren's lips with his tongue "okay now inside'' Darren said.

Chris nudged Darren's shirt and said "can you carry me inside I want to be in your arms" he said with a silly grin stretching as much as it could. Darren chuckled and kissed Chris one more time but for a little longer this time.

"I love you" Darren said kissing the tip of Chris's nose "love you more" Chris nuzzled in Darren's neck

"now carry me!" Chris squealed

He picked Chris up in his arms and cradled him to his body as Chris kissed Darren's cheek till they got inside

* * *

"wow Blaine you are reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll y strong" Chris said before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"and you are reaaaaaaaalllllyyy high baby" he sat Chris down on the kitchen chair, "Chris why don't you go and take a warm bath and I will be right back with lunch" he said walking towards the kitchen.

After a while he felt two arms wrapped around his waist as the hands of those skinny arms started pulling Darren's shirt up "why don't you join me" Chris offered trailing his finger along Darren's waist line.

"Chris I have to make lunch" Darren said trying not to loose control

"oh come on…." Chris said

Then he started trailing his tongue slowly from Darren's ear till his collarbone

"I know you want to" Chris said almost seductively as he pressed all of his body next to Darren who groaned at the pleasure the young boy was making "are you sure you are not sick?" Darren said after shivering as Chris starting sucking on Darren's perfectly tanned neck. "with a nurse like you I won't mind being sick…aren't nurses suppose to give sponge baths?" Chris asked with an evil grin as he spun Darren around.

Darren knew even he can't resist an invitation given to him like that.

* * *

After they were done having a nice warm sponge bath together they sat on the couch while watching the 'sound of music'. Chris was less high now actually normal than before he lied half on top of Darren as Darren held him in his arms his chin resting on Chris still damp hair. That's was until the phone rang.

"hello you reached crisscolfer how may I help you?" Chris said making Darren smile

"what?" Chris said in shock "but, but…Darren turn on E! news" Chris said as Darren paused the film and skipped channels Chris shut the phone and said "some paparazzi was outside our house and they caught a whole video of you and me outside"

When Darren stopped at E news he saw what he never thought of seeing

_**"here is a E! Hollywood exclusive on:**_

_**'Actor Chris Colfer was spotted with his co-star Darren Criss who claims to be straight and not into labels'**_

_Then the whole video streamed live of Chris running out bare footed and kissing Darren as Darren hugged him and kissed him back Chris hands under Darren's shirt as he wrapped his arms around Chris and then finally Darren kissing Chris and then cradling him in his arms as Chris kissed his cheek repeatedly_

_**"Looks like the couple were hiding all along"**_

Chris held Darren's hand tighter as tears began to fill his eyes "I am sorry Darren, this is my fault"

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh The couple is out bad move Chris;)**

**review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: CAUGHT IN ACT PART II

**IGNORE THE SPELLING MISTAKE PEOPLE AND AGAIN I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE ACTORS:p**

* * *

** PART II**

"Darren….." Chris cried further

"no Chris don't, cry its my fault you were…high and" Darren's eyes were filled with pain both seeing the state in which Chris was in and by what now he and Chris are going to have to face

"Darren I am so sorry I, we shouldn't have done this, we shouldn't have been together and …..If you a mia were together may be…" Darren became furious he got up moving away from Chris "may be what? I would be miserable?" he said "I told you this WASN'T an experiment I wanted to be with you and now?...you think this is a mistake?" Darren was angry he loved Chris he wanted him to be by his side forever and here he was saying that being together was a mistake "Darren I didn't mean to….." Chris became quite as soon as he watched Darren grab his keys "Darren? where are you going?" Chris said sniffing, Darren just wanted to leave so he won't say anything he would regret he knew he would regret leaving Chris like this but it was for the best

Darren walked out of the house and to his car he heard Chris yell his name repeatedly it broke Darren's heart just watching this happening he pull the car out of the drive way and left.

Chris dropped to his knees and started crying uncontrollably.

* * *

_**"Darren I am worried, about you",**_

_**"Please come home",**_

_**"I am so sorry"**_

_**"I can't live without you"**_

_**"I love you so much"**_

Darren eyes filled with tears it had been three days since this event had happened he never left his apartment after that, he was missing Chris so much but all of there career life had been damaged and brought into question Chris's career just began to take of after he published his book and now he is ruined all because of one Darren Criss.

He got hundreds of voice mail from Chris his last voice mail was**_ "Darren fine, I get it you don't want to be with me, you are to humiliated to be with me….if that's how you feel I want nothing but the best for you but, remember, I will always love you no matter what"_**

Darren was so upset he was on a dead end road. Why did I have to be so stupid to let this go out of hand? He thought then he heard a knock on the door "Darren?" it was mia he stayed there against the wall behind his door looking at Chris and his picture. "Oh god Darren!" mia said she dropped down on her knees after seeing Darren's current state "I heard what happened….."

"FORGET IT MIA! I am never coming back to you, I love Chris" he said furiously

"Oh YEAH!? If** YOU LOVE HIM** so much why the hell HAVE YOU! Left the poor boy facing the paparazzi and the press all by him self when he is already sick?" she said and continue "I went to see him and he is a mess, he is pale, more weak, you can see his bones clearly now, he looks like he didn't get much sleep and he cant stop coughing, Dianna and Cory took him to the hospital they said he is not recovering properly from pneumonia the way he should be" Darren couldn't keep it in anymore he started crying like crazy " chr-i-i-s-s-s?" he said in between the sobs "t-h-i-i-s is my fau-lt" he stuttered ,

Darren got up on his feet wiping the tears away "where is he I have to see him **NOW!**"

"Darren he is in Manhattan new York, something about his book and to do some damage control" mia said getting up.

Darren knew what he had to do, if he didn't have Chris in his arms by tonight he would kill him self for leaving him dangling all by him self.

* * *

"Ok so why are we here again?" Chris asked his assistant as they were walking in Times Square

"we have some work here, Chris" she said as she kept a hold on Chris so he won't fall due to his weakness Chris had gotten worse the paparazzi followed him every where

A camera man came up to him and asked "have you seen Darren, Chris? No one has seen him for **3 days**" Chris stayed quite _3 days_ he thought . Then he was stopped "what's wrong?" Chris asked his assistant.

"look over there sweetie" she said in a cheerful voice Chris looked up at the top of the stairs under the jumbo-tron , that's when the music started filling the whole times square, as he saw Darren on the top step singing

**I'm so glad you made time to see me.**  
**How's life? Tell me how's your family.**  
**I haven't seen them in a while.**  
**You've been good, busier than ever,**  
**We small talk, work and the weather,**  
**Your guard is up and I know why.**  
**Because the last time you saw me**  
**Is still burned in the back of your mind.**  
**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**.

Chris felt as if he would fall after seeing Darren, tear started to weld up in his blue eyes. Darren walked down one step never losing eye contact with Chris

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**  
**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"**  
**And I go back to December all the time.**  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

Then he saw lea and Dianna walk next to him singing back up, along with Darren

**These days I haven't been sleeping,**  
**Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.**  
**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**  
**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,**  
**I watched you laughing from the passenger side.**  
**Realized that I loved you in the fall.**

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**  
**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".**

By the time he said goobye tears started to fill Darren's eye to as he started to step down the camera flashes of the paparazzi went wild

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**  
**And I go back to December all the time.**  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**  
**I go back to December all the time.**

and now Darren was standing 5 feet away from Chris, Chris assistant let him go and gently pushed him toward Darren, they both walked slowly towards each other as Darren continued singing

**I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,**  
**So good to me, so right**  
**And how you held me in your arms that September night -**  
**The first time you ever saw me cry.**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**  
**Probably mindless dreaming,**  
**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**

Darren grabbed Chris's hand

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**  
**So if the chain is on your door I understand.**

He stroked Chris's cheek wiping the tears of Chris's pale skin

**But this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**  
**And I go back to December...**  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**  
**Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**  
**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time.**  
**All the time.**

Everyone clapped Darren was to busy looking at Chris weak feeble body, that's when Chris lost it he started throwing weak punches at Darren's chest but it was hopeless after the third try he gave up and lost his balance, Darren's arm immediately wrapped around Chris's waist which was far more skinnier than last time, as Chris wrapped his arm around Darren's neck they both started to cry into each others arms,

"Chris I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left, I am such a bad person, and this is my fault your so weak baby, and I can't I just, I really want to **kill** my self for letting you…." He was stopped as Chris's lips touched his Darren could taste the saltiness of the tears on Chris's lips he cupped Chris's cheek as, Chris leaned into him, his hands going up is Darren's messy curls.

"how long has it been since you washed your hair" Chris said against Darren's lips, Darren chuckled.

"I was hoping you could do it for me" Darren said shaking

"I love you, Chris"

"I love you to, Darren, and I will love you forever" he kissed Darren one more time and this time more passionately ignoring the staring eyes of the people and paparazzi nothing mattered than being in each others arms

'I missed you so much and i never want to spend one more day without waking up next to you" Darren said as he planted kisses on Chris's cheek "let's go home" Chris suggested as Darren wiped the last remaining isolated tear drop on Chris's cheek.

* * *

**SWEETTTTTT :D...THE SONG IS BACK TO DECEMBER-TAYLOR SWIFT**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: confessed

**I don't own glee or the actors.**

**WARNING: a slightly 'hungry' Chris!**

* * *

** chapter 5**

Camera lights flashed and people screamed question, when it became unbearable for Darren he wrapped his arm around Chris half lifting him up Darren could feel Chris was not able to support him self anymore "why don't we go to my hotel room instead I don't feel like going to the airport" Chris said his voice seemed hoarse and drained of energy "what ever you want sweet heart" Darren said and kissed Chris's soft brown hair

_**"Chris! Chris! Do you take credit for turning Darren gay? **_Chris buried his face into Darren's neck

_**Why didn't you know where Darren was?**_

_**Darren did you leave Chris because you were humiliated to be with him?"**_

Darren had lost it by now might as well make this clear and official once and for all "guys listen I left Chris because I dragged him into this I should have been more careful, I left Chris and that was the worst mistake I ever did I will never leave him again, even if he wants me to" he said and smiled at Chris whose face was buried still in Darren's neck he kissed Darren's neck in approval.

"And further more I love Chris, I am gay, not because Chris made me gay. But because I think I loved Chris all along, I just needed a moment to realize that there is nothing more I need than him" he kissed Chris cheek as Chris smiled his eyes were filled with happy tears. "Will you stop crying Chris? You are making me feel bad" Darren pouted Chris chuckled slightly and whispered "I love you" and then kissed Darren's lips. **"Get well soon Chris we love you!...you to Darren!"** one of the fans from the crowd yelled, Chris laughed and said "thank you" he was tired now his voice barely reached anyone from the crowd "ok now lets get you in bed...where's your Chris's car?" Darren asked his assistant who had tears in her eyes after seeing the love Darren and Chris had "its, its some where around that corner the driver and bodyguard are standing there" she pointed at a distance.

"I don't want to walk sum-ore" Chris mumbled under his breath he inhaled heavy breaths

"Don't worry baby I won't make you walk" he said to Chris.

"ok I am going to carry him there you just give me a clear path" he told Chris's assistant she nodded and told the body guard to move the people aside, "ok honey I am going to pick you up now, put your arm around my neck" Chris didn't argue

He placed his arm around Darren's neck as Darren cradled him in his strong arms **he is even lighter than before** Darren thought **oh! Chris why did this happened to you. **cameras flashed as he carried Chris he even heard a few people go 'awwww' from the crowd.

Darren walked to Chris's car he settled Chris down on the seat, his eyes were half close. Chris leaned his back against Darren's chest and sighed as they drove to the hotel.

* * *

It was a 10 minutes drive, 15 because the people won't move aside. As they pulled up in front of the hotel Chris's assistant handed him the room key and the medicines and prescriptions of Chris and told him that she arranged to tickets for them tomorrow afternoon a car pool would be there to take them home. Darren thanked her and helped Chris out of the car. Chris remained quiet most of the time he just wanted to be alone with Darren.

When they reached their floor Chris leaned against Darren as they went inside the suite. Darren helped Chris lie back on the head board of the bed "alone at last" Chris said a little cheerful than before, he smiled and opened his arms and signaled Darren "come here and give me a proper _'I am sorry'_ kiss"

Darren chuckled and said " in a minute first I give you your medicine and cough syrup and then I will order some room service" Chris made a puppy dog face, Darren laughed as he filled the glass with water for Chris "**THEN** we can forgive each other" he winked at Chris as he helped him with his tablets and cough syrup, Chris made a face while taking in the syrup

**_"I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down….come down"_** Chris sang in a broken voice.

Darren laughed as he ordered food for them when he was done Chris still had his arm up for Darren "em waiting" Chris said. Darren smiled and said "you don't have to wait for me I'm all yours remember" he said he sat down next to Chris.

Darren grabbed Chris's shirt trying to be as gentle as possible with him and pulled Chris on top of him he felt all of Chris's weight on top of him every part of Chris was touching him as they started devouring each other with their lips, tongue and teeth. Chris lips reached down Darren's neck and gave him a bite as he started sucking on Darren's neck, Darren moaned as Chris said "I waited for three days, never leave me again" Chris said in between the kisses giving the older boy beneath him love bites along his collar bone "Chris take it easy your sick"

Chris captured Darren lips again as his hands slid down Darren's chest to his waist holding on the buckle of his pants "don't you dare tell me to take it easy, I missed you so freaking much" he said a growled, Darren groaned as Chris rubbed against him.

He rolled so he was on top of Chris now he straddled him trying not to put all of his weight on Chris as he started sucking on Chris's ear lobe Chris hands slid under his shirt. Darren started to unbutton Chris's shirt and soon that was lying on the ground and so were the pants before Chris could do the same to Darren the bell rang 'room service' both of the boys groaned as they were disturbed Darren panted "I'll be right back" he kissed Chris's cheek and said "don't miss me much"

Chris chuckled "I'll try not to" he said cheekily as Darren walked towards the door with disheveled hair wrinkled clothes and with a quirky smile on his face he opened the door as the waiter looked up and down at Darren surprised to see the appearance "way to go man" he said to Darren.

Darren chuckled and gave him the tip as he rolled the trolley inside the living area, he completely ignored the food and he walked back to Chris in the room and he started to take his shirt off.

He straddled Chris again and said "after we are done we are going to have a nice dinner and then by morning we will go back home and continue our getting back together" he said Chris hands went behind Darren's neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss "I take that as a yes" he said as Chris started unbuttoning Darren's jeans. "I love you" Chris said

"I love you to" Darren said and he continued to kiss Chris

* * *

**So that went well;)**


	6. Chapter 6: back to work

**i don't own anything or glee or the actors**

**this is the last chapter the story would continue but with other titles**

**it is really short=p**

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be alright" Darren asked Chris as he dressed up to go back to work,

"I am alright Darren" he said again, Darren didn't want to leave Chris but he insisted to go back to work as Ryan said so.

Darren pursed his lips and grabbed his keys and bag from the night stand and kissed Chris good bye

"Call me if you need anything" Darren said

From the look of his eyes you could tell he was not in the mood to leave but he had to go back to work one day or the other. Darren didn't want to leave at all. He drove to the set and he was welcomed with all the cast and crew everyone mostly asked how Chris was doing, Darren wanted the least to be reminded of him so he won't end up upset or lonely.

* * *

After they were done shooting the song Darren went back to his trailer he called Chris as soon as he could "hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm fine Darren, how's every one else?"

"They all miss you a lot, I miss you A LOT!" Darren said, Chris could tell Darren was broken he tried to soothe him but it was helpless, "I wish I could talk as much as I want but I'm needed back on the set" Darren said sadly "awwwww sweetie please cheer up" Chris said after hearing Darren

"I'll try….I love you"

"Love you to" Chris said as Darren hung up

He sighed poor Darren I wish I could do something for him. That's when he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"okay guys take five than we will go back to the final shooting the rest will be completed when Chris comes back" Ryan said, Darren went back to his seat and the rest of the cast stepped outside to enjoy the sunset. All was well until Darren heard people from outside shouting Chris's name Darren snapped back to life when Cory came rushing inside "what is it is everything alright?" Darren said urgently

"Yeah dude everything is more than perfect…..someone is outside here to see you" Cory said with a wide Cheshire grin Darren eyes widened. Without another word he ran outside and saw Chris coming out of his car which amber was driving he was standing across the lot far away from the set but Darren could see him smile. Without a second thought he ran towards him moving people away from his path as he did so he ran towards Chris's as Chris held his arms open for Darren.

Darren knocked into Chris and he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and picked him up in his embrace "take it easy hobbit, I am taller than you" Chris said as he wrapped his arms around Darren's neck

Darren placed Chris firmly o the ground without breaking the hug and began planting kisses on his neck and cheek and then his lips. Darren didn't wanted to say a word he thought of letting his lips do the talking. After a long time of just kissing Chris he finally managed to say "oh god I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!. I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN!" he said in between the kisses "I missed you to, amber came to me when you called me you were so sad so I wanted to make up to you" Chris explained.

"I love you" he said to Chris than he looked at amber and said "you to"

"I love you so much" Chris said and kissed Darren passionately. But the kiss was disturbed as Ryan cleared his throat "uh I am happy to see you Chris but, if you want to continue kissing Darren like that you better go and take it to the trailer, the guys will call you when we start the last scene." Darren picked Chris up in his arms in bridal way and literally ran towards his trailer. Once they reached inside Darren slammed the door shut and started devouring every part of Chris he could manage to reach. They fell on the bed as Darren straddled Chris's hips

Chris ran his hand in Darren's Blaine styled hair messing it up and tugging on it as Darren moaned in less than a minute Darren's shirt was gone and he started unbuttoning Chris's shirt one hand slid around his bare back and one hand behind Chris's head. Darren sucked on the pale skin of Chris's neck and pressed all of his body on top of him Chris ran his hand up and down Darren's spine making the older boy shiver under his touch as Darren hand marveled Chris's curves before they could go far they heard someone clear there throat both of the love struck boys looked up and saw Cory, naya, chord, harry, jenna, and lea standing in the trailer all with awe and humiliated expression "GUYS! Can YOU PLEASE give Darren and Me! Some alone time" Chris said as Darren breathed heavily still on top of Chris as his hands were on Chris's waist. Darren was to hyper to respond.

The guys looked uncomfortable for stepping in while Chris and Darren 'go at it'. "It's been fifteen minutes Chris and I think it's best you could do this after we are done shooting" Jenna said

"and the way Darren looks and the way you messed up his hair and tore his shirt I think we would have to pack up" naya said winking at Darren. "we will tell Ryan" Cory said and ushered everyone out "Chris breathed a relieved sigh he looked at Darren who was perched on top of him he met his eyes and giggled "if I had known you were THIS lonely I would have been here far earlier, so we could not be rudely interrupted' he said as he trailed his hands down Darren's throat and down to his waist, without a word Darren captured Chris's lips again and said "come one lets go home before the guys catch me doing something else" Darren said his voice was cracked and strained his Blaine out fit was practically ruined and his hair was disheveled he wore his own shirt over his messed up gel hair ad gave Chris a spare he had Chris grabbed Darren's bag as Darren wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulder as he felt Chris lean against his body "see you tomorrow guys, you TO Chris vacations over after what the guys told me, you look better now" Ryan winked at both of the boys who blushed deep red. Bothe of the boys climbed in Darren's car and drove towards their house.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
